


A Wing and a Prayer

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-March [3]
Category: Baa Baa Black Sheep/Black Sheep Squadron
Genre: Drabble, Gen, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of peace during a war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wing and a Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011)
> 
> Day 63. Posted on March 4. 
> 
>  
> 
> Cheer-up fic for [](http://vanillafluffy.livejournal.com/profile)[**vanillafluffy**](http://vanillafluffy.livejournal.com/). Unbeta'd and bleary-eyed. Comments and concrit welcome.

Greg sat on the beach, enjoying a rare moment of solitary contentment.

It had been a good day, at least by the standards of Vela La Cava. All the boys and the Corsairs had come back in one piece, Gutterman had two new confirmed kills and Lard had actually authorized the most recent supply requisition without a squawk.

The smell of Micklin’s cigar announced the mechanic’s arrival long before he actually spoke.

“You know, Pappy, some days I think we may just survive this damn thing.”

“Yeah. We just might.”

At least for tonight, he was actually happy about it.


End file.
